One Moment More
by kissables333
Summary: A Harry Potter One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any words, characters, or plot relating to the Harry Potters series as obviously they belong to J. K. Rowling. Also, I do not own the song, One Moment More, by Mindy Smith.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"And now, one of our own, Rosaline, will sing a song for us." Professor McGonagall sat back down in her chair. I walked slowly up to the stool that had been placed out for me. I stared out into the black-clad audience. Black banners with the Hogwarts crest hung the ceiling, just as they had at the end of our fourth year. A somber silence filled the room. The music began.

**Hold me  
Even though I know you're leaving  
And show me  
All the reasons you would stay  
It's just enough to feel your breath on mine  
To warm my soul and ease my mind  
You've got to hold me and show me now**

_Tears_ were in the eyes of many and some that held no tears had red and puffy eyes. Others were holding it in, trying to be strong.

**Give me  
Just one part of you to cling to  
And keep me  
Everywhere you are**

I gazed out into the audience.

**  
It's just enough to steal my heart and run  
And fade out with the falling sun  
**

I searched the solemn crowd for that _one_ face, the one I always **wanted** to see.

**  
Oh, please don't go  
Let me have you just one moment more  
Oh, all I need**

**All I want is just one moment more  
You've got to hold me and keep me now  
**

Finally, I found him.

**Tell me how someday you'll be returning  
**

His arms were wrapped around her; and as she cried, he comforted her.

**And maybe  
Maybe I'll believe**

My heart _broke_ at the sight.

**  
It's just enough to see a shooting star  
To know you're never really far  
It's just enough to see a shooting star  
To know you're never really gone  
**

He never sees what he does to me.

He never sees how me makes me feel.

She buried her face in his chest.

I wanted to be held, by _him_ and **only** _him_.

He _always_ looks right through me.

As if I was never there.

**Oh, please don't go  
Let me have you just one moment more  
Oh, all I need  
All I want is just one moment more  
Oh, please don't go  
Let me have you just one moment more  
Oh, all I need  
All I want is just one moment more  
You've got to hold me and maybe I'll believe  
**

I missed something I had a chance at. I had a chance to be _that_ girl in her arms.

But I blew it.

**So hold me  
Even though I know you're leaving**

**  
**At the end of my song, I stood and went back to my seat. Professor McGonagall resumed her place at the podium.

"Now, let us have a moment of silence for those who were lost." She bowed her head.

I stared down into my lap, remembering them all.

Tonks and Remus's son would grow up without parents. The Weasley's had lost a son... . Tears began their descent down my cheeks. It wasn't fair. **Remus**, **Tonks**, and **Fred** and all the others, they all had bright futures ahead of them. _Life is _cruel_ like that._ Sometimes it kills the ones that have **everything**, they need, but leaves the ones who have _nothing_ to suffer out the rest of their days.

Professor McGonagall stood again and said, "Those who died today shall never be forgotten for their brave deeds. Remember always those who have perished. Remember their deaths, but do not dwell on them with grief. They would not have wanted that. They would want you all to continue through life, remembering them but not mourning forever. Move on, but d**o not** forget." She finished.

We were all dismissed to go pack. As I walked, Ron caught up with me.

"Beautiful song, Rosaline." Ron said softly.

"Thank you. Ron, I'm _so_ sorry." I said to him.

"Thanks, Ro." He said, tears coming to his eyes. I pulled him in for a hug.

After he pulled away he said, "He'll realize in time, Ro."

I smiled sadly and shook my head. "No, Ron. _He won't_, we both know that. I have to move on. Just like McGonagall said." My heart ached to say those words. "I had a chance, Ron. But I blew it. And he and Ginny are happy. I **don't want** to _hurt_ her...or him."

"But Rosaline, you can't let something like that go! _You love him_. I know you do."

"It doesn't matter, Ron." We started to walk up to Gryffindor Tower.

"He'll come around." Ron said, as we climbed up countless stairs.

"No, Ron. I don't want him to come around. It's **too** late. I've got to move on. Where I come from is just...too much for him to handle."

"Don't give up."

"It's too late. Nothing's going to change that.

"That song was about him wasn't it?"

Ron wasn't all that oblivious. "He'll never know either." I said warningly.

"Rosaline-" Ron's reply was cut short as we entered the common room. Three wands lay discarded on the floor at my father's feet. Harry stood _protectively_ in front of Ginny and Hermione.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled. He made a move to go toward her but I held him back.

"So glad you could join us, girl." He said in his snobby regal tone.

"What are you doing?!" I demanded.

"I am finishing the work the Dark Lord couldn't do. And as an added bonus I'm going to finish off a Mudblood and two Blood-Traitors."

"You're not going to hurt anyone of them." I said with my hands clenched into tight fists.

"Be quiet, girl! I'll deal with you when we get home. You four," He said pointing to Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and myself, "Go stand against that wall. I want you to watch the downfall of your **great** _hero_." He mocked. I silently pleaded for them to move. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione cautiously moved to the wall. But I didn't. I stayed where I was.

"Rosaline Malfoy! Go now!" My father screamed at me.

"Go to hell!"

"You will not speak to me, you insolent whelp! I am your father!"

"You're not a father! You're a cruel, horrible man!"

"Crucio!"

I fell to the floor in pain. My father lifted the curse moments later with a haughty look on his face.

As I struggled to my feet, he spat, "You were _never_ fit to have the Malfoy name. Being a _Gryffindor_, associating with **blood-traitors**, and **mudbloods**. And let's not forgot **falling in love** with the Dark Lord's enemy." He hissed, "_Disgraceful_."

"Mr. Weasley was right, **obviously**, we have different ideas about what disgraces the name of wizards, _Dad_."

I stole a glance at Harry. Only to find that he was staring back at me. I quickly looked back toward my father. Harry knew now. I was in love with him and _I always would be_.

My father sneered at these actions. "Imperio." He shouted, pointing his wand at me.

A little voice in the back of my mind whispered,

_Stand up._

I stood.

_Go to Potter._

I walked over to Potter.

_Slap him _**hard**_ across the face._

I did.

Harry winced and put a hand up to his cheek as my father laughed coldly. But what my father didn't know was that for years I'd been able to _resist_ the Imperius Curse. But I needed a way to get to Harry. My father continued to rant about something or other, and as he was distracted, I discretely handed Harry my wand. His eyes held confusion.

"I'm sorry Harry." I whispered, before turning around.

_Come here, Rosaline._

I didn't move. My head started pounded.

_Come here now, girl!_

Still, I resisted. The room was blurry. If I held out for anymore longer I would faint.

But luckily, he waved his wand and I flew off to the side.

"Now, Potter. Its time for you to truly die."

My father raised his wand. I quickly got to my feet and dived in front of Harry.

"Vulnero Penetranter!" The spell hit me on my stomach and I flew back. I heard Ron yell my name. An immense pain spread through my stomach. My father was shocked to say the least. Thinking quickly, Harry shouted, "Stupefy."

My father fell back and hit the floor, unconscious.

I put my hand on my stomach and I pulled it away. I was bleeding.

"Oh my god." I whispered. Ron ran over to me.

"Rosaline, what's wrong? What did that spell do?"

"My stomach...I...its bleeding." Ron pulled off his robe and put it on the wound. Around me, I heard Hermione use a binding spell to tie up my father. Harry whispered to Hermione and Ginny to bring my father downstairs. After they left Harry kneeled down on my other side. Ron was muttering curses under his breath. His robe had already been **drenched** thoroughly with my blood.

"What's wrong Ron?" Harry asked, quietly.

"She won't stop bleeding. Damn it!" He said frustrated. I could feel myself getting weaker. And I _knew_ I didn't have much time left.

"It's alright Ron." I whispered soothingly.

"**How** can it be alright? You're bleeding too much. **It's not good** Rosaline!" He yelled.

"Calm down Ron. I'm fine with what's happening."

"Nothing is going to happen. You're **going** to be fine." He said through gritted teeth.

"No, Ron," I said grabbing his hands. "**I'm not**."

"Rosaline," Ron said weakly, shaking his head. "I can't just _let_ you..."

"You have to Ron. This is how it's _supposed_ to be. I know it. I can feel it."

"Rosaline-"

"Ron, just shut up." I smiled weakly. "Now I want you to take good care of Hermione. You two better start kissing more. You've took seven years too many to finally kiss each other." I said with a weak laugh. Ron nodded sadly. "And when you finally move in together, make sure you call a spider exterminator. Because I know that one day your kids will have the same fear you do. But if you do see one, remember to at least _try_ to get those spiders."

He smiled weakly. "I just want to say thank you for being such a great friend Ron. And for trusting me, ya know?" I said softly.

"I'm sorry, Rosaline. When you finally need me I can't do anything to help you." He confessed.

"Don't talk like that Ron. No one can do anything. It's no one's fault. You are a great friend, Ron. Almost like a brother. No, in fact you were better then a brother. Please tell Hermione and Ginny that I wish them well and that they were good friends, too." I was getting weaker and my blood was spilling everywhere.

"I will." He said softly, squeezing my hand and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Rosaline." Harry whispered. I looked at him sadly. "I-"

"You don't have to say anything Harry. **I understand**. We were never meant for each other. You and Ginny are great together. I know you'll be happy." I whispered.

"I'm sorry, Ro. I really am. I didn't realize how stupid I was being."

"We can't dwell on the past, can we?" I said with faint smile.

"How can you be so calm?" His voice was rising. "You're dying, Rosaline. You're **dying** and I'm trying to tell you that I love you." I looked away from him. I didn't need to hear this.

"Harry, I don't want to know that you love me on my death bed. You **don't** love me. You're just feeling _guilty_." I whispered.

"Rosaline, believe me. I love you. **But I was hurt**. And I didn't know how to deal with it."

"Its fine, Harry. Don't be sorry. Just don't say things you will never mean."

"I'm telling you the truth."

I turned to look at him, his green eyes piercing my blue ones. "I don't think I can believe that."

"Then believe this." He whispered, before he kissed me. There was something in his kiss that I hadn't felt in forever. I could tell he loved me. Warmth spread throughout me, overpowering the cold that was setting in.

"I love you, Rosaline. _Please_ believe me."

"I believe you." I whispered.

"I'm sorry. I've wasted all this time that we can't get back. And now we won't get any."

"It's alright Harry."

"How can you be calm? I finally know how you feel and you know I feel and it's too late!"

"That's exactly why, Harry. It's **too late** to do anything about it. We've run out of time. _I've_ run out of time. **And it's** **okay**."

"I'm so sorry, Rosaline." He cried desperately.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for." I grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I'm just **watching** you die!" He exclaimed.

"That's not your fault. There's _nothing_ you can do." I said softly. "Just please Harry **promise** you'll be happy once I'm gone. I need to know that you'll all be happy. Ron with Hermione and you with Ginny."

"I can't be happy if you're gone."

"Harry, if this hadn't happened, you would've been with Ginny for the rest of your life. I would've only been in your **past** and _not_ in your future. We **wouldn't** have spoken or _visited_ each other. **I wouldn't be in your life.** You can't deny it."

"That doesn't mean I can handle it."

I squeezed his hand even harder. "_You have to Harry._ You have to be **strong** for and with a lot of people. For Ginny. She just lost her brother. **And I know you love her.** Be happy. _Please_."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too Harry. But I'll see you again."

"Rosaline, you **can't** leave us." He said quietly, brushing my hair out of my face. "You can't leave _me_. Not now."

"Harry. Promise you'll be happy."

"Don't you know how hard it is? Be happy when the one you love is away from you?"

"I think I do, Harry."

Harry looked down, ashamed. He knew what I meant. "I love you, Rosaline. I wish that was enough."

"It's enough to make me happy." He kissed my forehead. The room was getting fuzzy. All I could clearly was Harry's face.

The portrait hole opened as my breath was getting shallower. "Rosaline!" I heard Hermione cry.

She, Ginny, and Ron surrounded me.

Harry whispered in my ear, "**I love you** and I'm sorry I couldn't give you everything you **deserved** Rosaline. I'm sorry I couldn't give you everything you _needed_." I fought against my closing eye lids. I wasn't ready to stop looking at Harry.

I smiled softly and I struggled to reach up and slowly brush his black hair out of his eyes. "I just got all I needed. I just needed one moment more with you. Just a moment more. And you gave that to me. Harry, _I love you."_ I took a weak breath as my eye lids were just about closed. I wanted to see Harry still. But I smiled and whispered,

_"Just one moment more." _as my eyes closed completely.


End file.
